Youth of The Nation
by hallowwinds
Summary: If you found those who understand you, wouldn't you want to be with them? The Jinchuurikis think so. WARNING; this fanfic is purely based off of the on goings of the music video, Youth of the Nations. Not the hidden meaning. REVISED CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything **

**Enjoy and feel the passion… **

Naruto looked out his window, out at the laughing kids and innocent bystanders.

Innocent my ass

Naruto was tired. Tired of chasing after Sasuke. Tired of sleepless night. Tired of no respect.

And tired of being alone.

Packing a backpack he took one last look at his apartment before jumping out the window. Spotting an abandon car naruto quickly got in and hotwired it. He didn't look back as he drove on.

_**Last day of the rest of my life  
>I wish I would have known cause I'd have kissed my momma good-bye<br>I didn't tell her that I loved her; how much I cared  
>Or thank my pops for all the talks and all the wisdom he shared<br>Unaware I just did what I always do  
>Everyday the same routine before I skate off to school<br>But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
>Instead of taking the test I took two to the chest<strong>_

Many jinjurikis were gone. They all committed suicide. They were just as tired of life as naruto was. In their rage they killed the people that hurt them.

Naruto didn't blame them

Everyone else did. When they found out what happen to Gaara they took measures, but they pain of being alone was too much for them. So they ended it.

Naruto came to a stop at a women sitting on the side of the road. Waiting for him. It was fuu, the 7 tailed jinjuriki. She hopped in and they drove off in a comfortable silence.

As they got father away from konoha Fuu and naruto smiled to each other.

Spotting a guy holding his thumb up naruto pulled over again. It was Yagura the 3 tailed jinjuriki, Yagura smiled as he shook hands with naruto over the car's hood.

And then they sped of again.

_**We are, we are, [we are] the youth of the nation  
>We are, we are, [we are] the youth of the nation<br>We are, we are, [we are] the youth of the nation  
>We are, we are, [we are] the youth of the nation<strong>_

Enjoying the night wind with the windows down, Naruto looked over and saw Yagura's arms around fuu nestling her hair and couldn't stop the soft laugh that came up. Yagura turned to him and laughed to, un till they all started laughing. Laughing because this was fun. Laughing at their past and laughing at their freedom.

Stopping for gas naruto got out to fill while fuu went to get some food and pay. Naruto couldn't help it. He started dancing.

It wasn't crazy or anything just a slight sway to the body and moving his arms. Looking over he saw Yagura tapping a picture to the window and had a sudden thought of making a photo album of all of them. Together, that thought soon turned into a silent promise.

_**Little Suzie, she was only twelve  
>She was given the world with every chance to excel<br>Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
>She might act kinda proud but no respect for herself<strong>_

She finds love in all the wrong places  
>The same situations just different faces<br>Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
>Too bad he never told her she deserved much better<p>

After 3 hours they came to a stop in front of a farm. Fuu popped her out the car and they he hugged her out of joy and thankfulness. He was Utakata the 6 tailed jinjuriki. Having a new member made naruto smile. He quickly took out a camera from the glove box and took a fast picture of Utakata and laughed at the confused looking face the stared back at him when he was done.

_**Johnny boy he always played the fool  
>He broke all the rules so you would think he was cool<br>He was never really one of the guys  
>No matter how hard he tried<br>Often thought of suicide  
>It's kinda hard when you ain't got no friends<br>He put his life to an end they might remember him then  
>You cross a line and there is no turning back<br>He told the world how he felt with the sound of a gat **_

They drove through the country and looked out at the beautiful scenery.

After a while they came upon a bridge and got out to stretch their legs. The wind blew all around them as they got to the top. Fuu smelled her shirt and gave a disgusted look making them all laugh. They got back in the car a few minutes later and head off to a laundry matt nearby.

They took off all their clothes and put them in the washer, not ashamed of their bodies in the presents of each other.

Fuu was painting her toe nails red while naruto painted his blue. Utakata and Yagura shook their head and started to fake wrestle with each other. When the clothed were done the guys got back in the car and waited as fuu hung her panties on the car's antenna.

_**We are, we are, [we are] the youth of the nation  
>We are, we are, [we are] the youth of the nation<br>We are, we are, [we are] the youth of the nation  
>We are, we are, [we are] the youth of the nation<strong>_

They drove for miles and miles, fooling around and having a great time. Naruto even pranked Yagura while he was sleeping by putting tape all over his face. They visited a lake were they one by one started to let go of their past. Fuu put a piece of paper in the water from her diary. It read,

**We are who we are. We are strong, we are weak, we are brave, we are scared and we are, the youth of the nation. **

Feeling like the world was off his shoulders naruto smiled and pasted the keys to Utakata. They drove off with naruto holding hands with Yagura over the car roof while they were driving. Naruto felt like a kid again. No more being a child solider he is just naruto, and he will take back his childhood. They even picked up a plastic skeleton with fake hair, his name was Jeff.

_**Who's to blame for the life that tragedies claim  
>No matter what you say it don't take away the pain<br>That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
>Don't nobody know why<br>It's the blind leadin' the blind  
>Guess that's the way that the story goes<br>Will it ever make sense somebody's gotta know  
>There's gotta be more to life than this<br>There's got to be more to everything  
>I thought exists <strong>_

They now where at the edge of the element nations, in the middle of nowhere and that's just how the liked it. As they drove, Naruto got on the car roof with a blanket wrapped around him. He closed his eyes and listened to the rest as the clapped their hands and sang a song with the radio. Naruto sighed and lifted up his hand and watched the blanket fly away into the night. So many years he wished he was a bird he could just fly away. And now he is. Flying away with his family.

_**We are, we are... the youth of the nation  
>we are, we are... the youth of the nation<br>we are, we are [we are, we are] the youth of the nation  
>we are, we are [we are, we are] the youth of the nation<strong>_

Back in the car naruto looked out the window and swore he saw a group of people. He looked around and confirmed that the others saw it to.

_**We are, we are [we are, we are] the youth of the nation [the youth of the nation]  
>We are, we are [we are, we are] the youth of the nation [the youth of the nation]<br>We are, we are [we are, we are] the youth of the nation [the youth of the nation]  
>We are, we are [we are, we are] the youth of the nation [the youth of the nation] <strong>_

There they were again. A group of people on the side of the road singing. But this group looked different then the last group. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the deceased jinjurikis.

A few days later they stopped seeing the singers, but they did pick up a new member. Gaara the 1 tailed jinjuriki.

Smiling to himself naruto closed his eyes. But instead of the normal blood and tears, naruto saw his new family; he saw himself smiling like he never did before. And the joy in the other's eyes. Yes, this is where he belonged, this is where they belonged. Because they are, the youth of the nation.

_**We are [the youth of the nation]  
>We are [the youth of the nation]<br>We are [the youth of the nation]  
>We are... <strong>_

**Author- ano… sorry it was so bad. I got into a weird mood and thought I could make a good fanfic. Yeah that didn't happen. Thanks though. Oh! And I wanted to thank those who review my other fanfics and added me. You guys made my day. **


	2. Revision Chapter

**Disclaimer- I don't own the song. The characters are the property of their respected owner, Kishi-Senpai. Enjoy.**

**This is the revised chapter of the original. I didn't want to delete the orginal so i made a new one. **

**P.O.V.-Naruto**

* * *

><p>I stared at the matches in my hand before looking up to the sunrise.<p>

It was time.

After all these years. After all the pain. The suffering. It would finally be over. I was done with it.

We were done.

Dumping kerosene all around my apartment, I walked outside, match in hand. I went over to an abandon car down the street. I don't think the owner will mind if I take it. I got in before hot wiring it. With the purr of the engine singling its life, I leaned back as a long awaited sigh escaped me. If I was going to do this, I wasn't going to use Chakra. I don't want to be a Shinobi anymore. Not if it meant carrying this much pain. Besides, no one would think to look for use in a car. That was the whole point, to leave without ever being found.

I opened my eyes to stare at the worn out ceiling before griping the steering wheel. Excitement suddenly washed over me as the thought of leaving finally hit. With a deep breath, I stared ahead with determination. I can do this. I spent years fixing up this car, I wasn't going to let this be a wasted effort.

With perseverance, I took the light match and drove by my apartment one last time. As I threw the stick of flame out the window, I never looked back.

* * *

><p>A tiny grin formed at my lips as I listened to the cicadas. My grin morphed into a full out smile as I spotted a young women sitting on a log by the side of the road. With her short, mint green hair waving in the summer breeze, I knew immediately who it was. Pulling over to the side I yelled out the window.<p>

"Need a lift?"

Fuu's eyes lit up as she laughed and jumped through the window into the front seat. I could tell she was brimming with excitement as much as I was. With a hug we drove off, basking in each other's presents.

* * *

><p>On our way to our next passenger, we started to play a game.<p>

"I spy something…red!"

"The leaf on our windshield?"

"Yes!"

We both laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. My eyes shifted over to Fuu as she thought of our next target.

"Hmm, I spy something…"

I listened intently, my eyes already scanning over our surroundings.

"I spy…YAGURA!"

Hitting my arm in excitement and causing me to swerve, Fuu laughed and pointed to a lone figure by the road. Bouncing in her seat, she reminded me of a dragon fly, ready for takeoff. Shaking my head, I made a quick turn and haphazardly drove towards Yagura. He didn't even bat an eye as I stopped inches away from him. He did however, broke out into a smile and come running towards the window. When he got close enough, Fuu immediately reached out and hugged him around the waist. I got out from my side before sliding over the hood and joining in. I'm an effeminate man dammit! If I want to hug I'm going to hug, and no one here is going to judge me. Yagura laughed before getting in the back (much to our protest.) Getting in the driver's side, Fuu and I looked back and smiled.

"Hello passenger!" we said at the same time.

"Where to?"

Yagura laughed at our antics before shaking his head. With a small smile he looked back up to the two of us.

"Too freedom."

* * *

><p>Laughing at a joke that was told, we froze as the car suddenly shook. About 3 seconds later we were sitting in the middle of the road with no gas. I laughed sheepishly, but instead of a smack to the head and yelling, I was lightly surprised as Fuu and Yagura smiled lightly and said, "Can't be helped."<p>

In a brief moment of shock I just sat there, but as soon as I noticed my passengers got out of the car, I immediately followed. Together, we pushed the car all the way to a nearby, worn out gas station. Fuu walked over to check inside while Yagura and I stayed out and pumped. A tiny whisper of a song could be heard from above and a smiled lightly. In no time out all I was dancing around the car like a fool. I twirled and spun and shook and twisted like there was no tomorrow. My eyes snapped open as hands fell into my own. Recognizing them as Yagura's, I closed my eyes again as he lead me through the waltz. Dipping me back, we both jumped in surprise at Fuu's laughter. Jumping apart, we both blushed before looking back at each other and laughing along.

Wiping the formation of tears from my eyes, I finally spotted the plentiful bounty in Fuu's arms.

"How the hell did you get all that?"

Fuu looked confused for a moment before looking to where I pointed and smiling again.

"Oh this? Well wouldn't ya know that this place is empty? There's a sign that says they're outta business. I figured they wouldn't miss some things."

Yagura and I looked at each other before high fiving. It was decided that we were going to have a picnic, right then and there. We grabbed a blanket from inside before setting it on top of the car and eating up there. We giggled and joked. We talked about ourselves and what we liked. Never about our past, or our future. We even decided that cheese puffs were the greatest thing in the world.

* * *

><p>We agreed that we would continue driving until the car ran out of gas again. The chances of finding another station that would help us were slim to none. Once the car was done, we would walk. Although, we would definitely give the car (or Aoi Tori as we named it,) a proper farewell. A lot of memories formed with her in the time we got in. With her being the one to take us away from our past, we owe her.<p>

As we stood beside Aoi Tori, we bowed our heads and said a few prayers. We took the time to reminisce. I closed my eyes and thought about me sitting on the roof as Yagura drove. As the music blared and the night wind surrounded me, I took the blanket and spread it across my shoulders like wings. I stood up and with a deep breath, I howled to the moon. I lifted my arms and with my eyes closed, threw back my head. I focused on nothing but the feeling of the wind, the beating of my heart, and the warmth in my stomach. That night I dreamt I could fly.

With a small sign of sorrow, we got to work. We buried Aoi Tori in everything nature; leaves, twigs, bugs, soil. As we left we turned back one more time to wave, and to our surprise, saw two birds fly over and land on Aoi. We smiled at the thought of a bird family living there. With laughter and happy tears, we hugged each other and yelled our final goodbyes. With that, we walked on.

* * *

><p>That night was years ago. 6 years to be in fact. We were now living in a small, cozy home in the country. Hidden by nature and prying eyes, we found the abounded house by accident. With a knowing look towards each other, we immediately started fixing it up and we couldn't be happier. We took a rundown place and transformed it. Although, it wasn't the only thing that changed.<p>

Yagura's light grey hair turned white from being in the sun so much. He now keeps it in a low braid. He also grew significantly taller, leaving me the shortest member. Something that I'm constantly teased about. He also changed his clothes for a dark green kimono, which he leaves open to expose his muscular chest. Indeed, he grew up into a well built, well rounded man.

Fuu's hair also grew. She now keeps her fluffy, light green hair loose in the back with the front part being bound up with red ribbons. She exchanged her outfit for a white, frilly dress and a thin, red scarf. She's taller than me by an inch, (it's an inch dammit!) and filled out quite nicely. She also became more womanly, with a rich, sweet voice. During her spare time she studies herbs. She even found a special herb with healing abilities. Yagura's scar is now no existing.

I suppose I have also changed. Like the rest, my hair grew and thinned out quite noticeably. I normally keep it loose, but when I take care of the garden of vegetation, I put it up. I have also change my outfit as well (for orange is quite eye catching.) After studying some books, we all learned to sew, and I made an outfit similar to my mother's Genin outfit. The only difference is that I changed the skirt to shorts and that I don't wear any shoes. After being in the woods for so long I found that I have a strong distaste for them.

Together we formed a new home, and a new family. We couldn't be happier! We stand as one. Because we are, the Jinchuuriki's of the nation.


End file.
